


Always

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Always

"Wakka - don't be silly. Lulu cares about you."

"Yeah, well... she might not, not when she knows what I did, ya? I-"

"Did what?" It was Lulu herself, and Rikku disappeared so fast it was like she had used a spell or one of those smoke bombs the Al Bhed liked so much. "Wakka... what is it?"

"I..." He couldn't speak, she'd despise him, _hate_ him, he...

"Wakka?" Lulu took stock. He looked miserable, much as he had right after the... well, after it had been all said and done, before they'd come back to Besaid. She took his hand in both of hers and drew him to his feet, where he stood looking down... but not at her. At his own feet. 

As though he was ashamed.

What could he _possibly_ have done that was so bad he thought she'd never forgive him, or she might even hate him for it. Of course she wouldn't, _couldn't_. Not Wakka, not after all they'd been through, with Yuna and Chappu and two pilgrimages and him growing out of all that... well... bigotry against the Al Bhed.

She couldn't.

"Iloveyou," he mumbled, so fast and so low she almost didn't hear it.

But she did.

"I love you, too," she said, as calmly and evenly as she could manage.

"But I..." He looked up, searchingly into her face for one moment, then back at his feet. "But I always have."

"Why would that be a problem?" Silly man, so worried about something so normal. He looked up at her again, and the misery in the warm brown eyes, the guilt and the pain, made Lulu catch her breath.

He tried again, his voice hoarse and barely audible. "I mean, I _always_ have. Always. Even before we los..." And then his voice failed him entirely, but Lulu got the gist of it.

Oh. Oh, the poor sweet man. She would have to make him see that it was all right.

"Well," Lulu heard herself say, "Did you ever tell me that before? Or treat me in a way that you wouldn't treat a sister or a very dear friend?"

He shook his head. "Wouldn'ta been right t'do that."

"Did you ever tell anyone else how you felt about me, or make crude jokes about Chappu and me?"

Wakka looked shocked. " _Of course not!_ "

Yes, well, he'd have to be even more shocked, wouldn't he? If they were going to get through this together.

"Did you ever..." Lulu took a deep breath. "Did you ever encourage Chappu to go away with the Crusaders to ah... clear the field?" Then she gasped slightly as he grabbed her by the shoulders. 

But his grip, though firm, was gentle, even though his face was a mask of hurt and anger.

"How..." He choked slightly on the word. "How could you even _think_ I would ever... Chappu was my _brother_ , and I would never, ever... do you _really_ think I wou-"

"No," Lulu interrupted him. "I don't think you would. Or even could." The grip on her shoulders loosened and she slid her hands up his arms to soothe the muscle jumping in his jaw. "Wakka, you sweet man, don't you see? Loving me wasn't wrong, as long as no-one was hurt by it. And the only person you hurt was you."

"Lu, I..." But she kissed him, a soft, chaste kiss with a hint of promise.


End file.
